


Studium w kosyku

by alicemau



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Friendship, Gen, Humor
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-22
Updated: 2013-04-22
Packaged: 2017-12-09 05:29:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/770543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alicemau/pseuds/alicemau
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Johnowi ginie coś ważnego, ale nie lękajmy się: detektyw Sherlock wkracza do akcji.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Studium w kosyku

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Study in Bwankets](https://archiveofourown.org/works/377038) by [lavvyan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavvyan/pseuds/lavvyan). 



Tę historię należy rozpocząć od jednej zasadniczej rzeczy.

Sherlock nie lubił Johna.

Miał ku temu wiele wyśmienitych powodów. Po pierwsze, John skończył właśnie cztery lata, podczas gdy Sherlock miał ich zaledwie trzy i ćwierć; znajdował się zatem daleko poza kręgiem towarzyskim Sherlocka (do którego i tak zaliczała się tylko pluszowa wiewiórka o imieniu Teddy). Po drugie, rodzice Johna pracowali dla Mamusi, więc Sherlock musiał być, rzecz jasna, znacznie ważniejszy. Po trzecie, John chciał być w przyszłości ninja, podczas gdy Sherlock planował karierę pirata; byli zatem z góry skazani na zostanie śmiertelnymi wrogami. Oraz, po czwarte i najważniejsze: John miał kocyk zamiast wiewiórki.

Kocyki były głupie.

Dlatego przez większość dni, kiedy nie był akurat zsyłany do przedszkola, Sherlock zabierał Teddy'ego Wiewiórkę, paczkę papierosów z czekolady oraz słownik, po czym chował się pod skrzypiącymi schodami we wschodnim skrzydle. Nie wychodził, dopóki nie nauczył się dwudziestu sześciu nowych słów, zaczynając od A. Wiedział, że John kręci się gdzieś w pobliżu, ale związane z nim aktywności obejmowały zwykle dużo biegania, wrzeszczenia i udawania ninja (i, no naprawdę, ktoś powinien wyjaśnić Johnowi teorię _skradania się_ ), więc Sherlock nie poświęcał mu zbyt wiele uwagi.

Do Tego Dnia.

Ten Dzień rozpoczął się jak każdy inny. Sherlock nauczył się już znaczenia słów amoralny ( _pozbawiony zasad i pojęć moralnych_ ), banał ( _myśl pozbawiona większej treści_ ), cyjanek ( _silnie trująca substancja krystaliczna_ ), dowód ( _okoliczność lub rzecz świadcząca o czymś_ ), efekt ( _coś będącego wynikiem serii działań lub okoliczności_ ) fałszywy ( _podrabiany, nieprawdziwy_ ), garota ( _broń wykorzystywana w średniowieczu do szybkiego duszenia ofiar_ ) i horrendalne ( _budzące oburzenie_ ), dopóki nie został przywołany na obiad, składający się w przeważającej części z groszku.

\- To holedalne – poinformował mamusię, która nie podniosła głowy znad papierów, mamrocząc pod nosem "tak, kochanie".

Gdyby Mycroft nie był akurat w szkole, Sherlock mógłby się zająć obrzucaniem go groszkiem. Wtedy przynajmniej wstrętna zawartość talerza mogłaby się na coś przydać – a tak, Sherlock musiał ją jeść, dopóki nie pozwolono mu wrócić pod skrzypiące schody.

Problem w tym, że ktoś już tam był.

John siedział wciśnięty w najdalszy kąt z kolanami podciągniętymi pod brodę, wyglądając trochę tak, jakby się tam zaklinował. Spojrzał na Sherlocka zaczerwienionymi oczami, po czym posłał mu łzawy uśmiech.

\- Cześć.

\- Sjeszczaj – odparł grzecznie Sherlock, jako że nauczył się wcześniej od córki ogrodnika, że wyrażenie to może być używane w celu poinformowania kogoś, że nie jest mile widziany.

John zawahał się, po czym pokiwał głową i zaczął wypełzać z kąta. Pod pachą miał, co Sherlock zobaczył nagle z oślepiającym wybuchem wściekłości, Teddy'ego Wiewiórkę.

\- Dzie jes tfój kosyk? – zapytał surowo. Teddy należał do Sherlocka. Teddy był święty. Teddy był czymś, czego John nie mógł mieć.

John wzruszył ramionami.

\- Nie wiem – odpowiedział. Jego dolna warga zadrżała, ale nie rozpłakał się. Sherlock nie pamiętał, żeby kiedykolwiek widział płaczącego Johna. Teraz jednak wydawał się przeraźliwie smutny.

\- To ić posukać – odparł Sherlock z rozdrażnieniem. No naprawdę, to był taki oczywisty efekt. Mózg Johna musiał być bardzo malutki, skoro tego nie pojmował.

John siąknął nosem, pokiwał głową i odszedł.

Sherlock przebrnął przez idiotę ( _człowiek głęboko upośledzony umysłowo_ ), jełopa ( _pot. człowiek ograniczony, tępy_ ) oraz kretyna ( _pogard. głupiec_ ), po czym zatrzasnął słownik z prychnięciem.

No naprawdę. Nieszczęście Johna było denerwujące nawet, kiedy John nie znajdował się w pobliżu. Może chodziło o tę ciszę na zewnątrz? Tak właśnie działali: John biegał po ogrodzie jak oszalały i dużo się śmiał, podczas gdy Sherlock chował się pod schodami, w milczeniu dąsając na cały świat. Dlaczego John musiał zaburzać całą równowagę?

Znalazł go w bibliotece, przyciśniętego do jednej z półek z brodą opartą o kolana. Wyglądał, jeśli to w ogóle możliwe, na jeszcze smutniejszego niż wcześniej.

\- Kosyk? – spytał Sherlock. Jeśli tej głupiej rzeczy wciąż nie było, John musiał wreszcie pójść i jej poszukać. To całe smucenie się musiało być straszliwie nudne.

\- W praniu – odparł nieszczęśliwie John.

Och.

Sherlock pamiętał jeden raz, kiedy zostawił Teddy'ego Wiewiórkę na słońcu razem z papierosami z czekolady, jeszcze wtedy, kiedy miał zwyczaj chować się pod schodami w zachodnim skrzydle. Teddy i papierosy wtopiły się w siebie, po czym Teddy zniknął na całe dwa dni, a kiedy Mamusia go oddała, był cały czysty, puchaty i pachniał zupełnie nie tak. To nie było przyjemne.

Poklepał kolano Johna w milczącym współczuciu.

\- Sostań – rozkazał. Działało na psa mamusi, więc założył, że z Johnem nie będzie inaczej. Poczekał, aż John pokiwa głową, i poszedł.

Szafa z pościelą znajdowała się tuż obok biblioteki. Sherlock wygrzebał z niej jeden z wełnianych kocy, które zimą układano w pokojach gościnnych. Koc był ciężki i pachniał lawendą tak mocno, że Sherlock kichał przez całą drogę do biblioteki.

Upuścił go przed Johnem.

John zamrugał, po czym potrząsnął głową.

\- Nie chcę takiego. Przepraszam – dodał, niech będzie przeklęta jego idealna dykcja.

Sherlock wzruszył ramionami i, niezrażony, znowu opuścił bibliotekę. To jasne, że Johna nie mógł zadowolić pierwszy lepszy stary koc, tak samo jak Sherlock nie czułby się usatysfakcjonowany Teddym, który byłby, załóżmy, królikiem. Musiał po prostu znaleźć koc lepszej jakości.

Jedna z kucharek miała nową kołdrę. Sherlock usłyszał, jak mówi do gosposi, że kołdra była obscenicznie droga, ale absolutnie warta swojej ceny. Poszukał wtedy w słowniku słowa obsceniczny ( _mający nieprzyzwoity charakter_ ) i wywarło na nim wrażenie. Ta kołdra musiała być naprawdę niezwykła. Kiedy zobaczył ją z bliska, nie wyglądała jakoś specjalnie, ale Mamusia mówiła mu już, że pierwsze wrażenie bywa mylące, więc chyba wszystko było w porządku.

No ale.

\- Nie – oświadczył John. Wziął jeden z papierosów Sherlocka i zerwał z niego papierek usmarowanymi czekoladą palcami.

Sherlock zmarszczył brwi.

\- To dobly kosyk – zapewnił.

\- Jest za duży – odparł John.

No cóż. To był dobry argument. Sherlock zacisnął usta, skinął głową, po czym pobiegł, żeby przynieść kocyk mamusi. Był mniejszy niż kołdra kucharki, a poza tym – o wiele ładniejszy. W całości zrobiony z malutkich, mieniących się części różnych wielkości i rozłożony na łóżku wyglądał jak różowawa tęcza. To był wspaniały kocyk.

I strasznie ciężki. Sherlock chwycił go w obie ręce, ale przeciągnięcie go do biblioteki i tak zajęło mu mnóstwo czasu.

\- Plose – powiedział z dumą.

John, w niejasny sposób przerażony, spojrzał najpierw na koc, potem na swoje upaćkane czekoladą palce, a potem znowu na koc.

\- Jest za ładny! – Powiedział to stanowczo, ale z nutą skruchy, jak gdyby wiedział, że Sherlock sporo się napracował, żeby przyciągnąć ten kocyk, i że John zachowuje się trochę niewdzięcznie. Więc Sherlock zrobił coś, czego nie zrobił nigdy wcześniej: wybaczył mu.

\- Sostań – powiedział znowu.

Znał idealny koc, który można upaprzeć czekoladą, ale kiedy przywlókł go z łóżka Mycrofta, John znowu zrobił smutną minę i oświadczył, że jest za cienki.

Do tego momentu Sherlock zdążył już stwierdzić, że smutny John z wielkimi oczami i drżącą dolną wargą był niemiłym widokiem, więc odwrócił się szybko i wybiegł.

Gdy wrócił z kocykiem gosposi Effie, John uznał, że ma on "za dużo kwiatów". Koc tatusia był "za stary", narzuta z salonu "gryzła" a własny, prywatny kocyk Sherlocka, zaoferowany jako ostatnia deska ratunku, miał "zły kolor".

Sherlock spojrzał na Johna ze złością. No naprawdę, czy John musiał robić z tego taki problem? Ten głupi kocyk był najgłupszą rzeczą na świecie, Sherlock nie pamiętał nawet, jakiego był koloru! Czy John nie mógłby po prostu wybrać jednego z całej góry przed sobą i się zamknąć?

\- Jesteś holedalny – oświadczył z niesmakiem.

John splótł ręce na piersiach i odpowiedział mu równie wściekłym spojrzeniem. Sherlock zamrugał.

\- Dobry kocyk jest pomarańczowy – powiedział stanowczo John, autorytet w sprawach dobrych.

Sherlock przewrócił oczami. Czemu John nie mógł tak od razu? Rozwiązaliby tę sprawę wieki temu!

\- Mam pomalańcowy – zapewnił Johna. – Choć.

Pociągnął go za rękę, co upaćkało czekoladą również jego własne palce, ale w ogóle się nie przejął. Wywlókł Johna z biblioteki i poprowadził przez korytarze do swojego pokoju, po czym zamknął dokładnie drzwi, żeby nikt nie zobaczył, co robią w środku. Potem wpełzł w sekretne miejsce pod łóżkiem.

Pomarańczowy kocyk leżał zwinięty w miejscu, w które wcisnął go po tym, jak dostał go od pani doktor. Było to w dzień, kiedy odszedł tatuś, i Sherlock niezbyt dobrze to pamiętał, poza tym, że pani doktor bardzo chciała, żeby Sherlock wziął od niej kocyk. Dlatego, że był w szoku, a kocyk miał sprawić, żeby był nie w szoku. Sherlock nie uważał, żeby kocyk rzeczywiście pomagał, ale postanowił go zachować na wszelki wypadek.

\- Pomalańcowy – oświadczył, podając go Johnowi z satysfakcją z dobrze wykonanej pracy.

John zacisnął palce na kocyku i rozjaśnił się.

\- Niesamowite! – oświadczył, po czym pochylił się, cmoknął Sherlocka w usta i uciekł, zostawiając go z rumieńcami i szybko bijącym sercem.

Sherlock uznał, że kocyki nie są jednak takie głupie.

I że John też jest całkiem fajny.

**KONIEC**


End file.
